Zona prohibida
by MariSeverus
Summary: Cuando el profesor dice que está prohibido, no bromea. Y Hermione, se dará cuenta de que cuando algo dice "prohibido" no debe husmear. Incluso, en cuanto a sentimientos. Rated M por situaciones sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es una idea que le ha surgido a mi cabeza y al apoyo de Infection Nasty. Querida, aprecio mucho lo que haces. Aunque bueno, siempre será Rated M. Desgraciadamente, eres así.

Espero les guste, saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

El amanecer. No se habría dado cuenta de ello, de no ser por un molesto ruido en los pisos superiores, como pasos por los pasillos y un poco de sol que se colaba por una de las ventanas mohosas y mal cerradas de aquel lugar. ¿Cuál lugar? Primero y principal y después...Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

Bueno, no estaba en donde solía dormir y realmente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía en ese lugar. A su alrededor, tenía un aroma muy curioso. Un aroma muy parecido a la menta y otro muy parecido al whiskey. Algo más fuerte. miró a su alrededor y notó varias cosas diferentes, en una sola percepción.

_"Mierda"._

No estaba sola. Había algo respirando sobre su cuello y en cuanto ella intentó moverse, soltó un quejido y sintió su cuerpo moverse hacia el otro lado. ¿Qué carajo había hecho?

Lo último que recordaba, era que había visitado la zona prohibida. ¡Oh diablos! Eso no podía ser verdad. ¡No lo había hecho! ¡No debía!

Se levantó cuidadosamente, para no despertar a quién dormía a un lado. Se sentó en la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. A su lado en la mesita de noche, había una botellita vacía y una gota que resbalaba por la mesita.

La probó y no supo qué era. Tenía tantos sabores diferentes, tantos colores en su mente, en cuanto lo probó. Salió corriendo de aquel lugar y literalmente, voló por las escaleras. Las subía a zancadas.

Llegó hasta el comedor y se asomó, miró a sus amigos y al resto dele studiantado que estaba desayunando. Ubicó con la mirada a Ginny. Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella.

- ¡Pssst! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!- dijo en voz baja, pero ella no escuchaba- ¡Pssssst!

Nada. Insistió, mirándola con rabia. ¿Por qué ella se parecía a su hermano? Tan sorda a veces, como él.

- ¡Pssst Ginny, voltea! ¡Quiero decirte algo, demonios!

Pero no escuchó. Nunca escuchó lo que ella trataba de decir. Inspiró con fuerza y suspirando, preparó sus cuerdas vocales.

- ¡Ginny!- chilló y la joven, se dio la vuelta, nerviosa. Hermione miró al resto del estudiantado, consciente de que tenía un aspecto de locura. La joven caminó hacia ella, junto al resto de las chicas de su curso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Y por qué tienes ese aspecto?

- ¡Eso intentaba decirte!

_¿Por qué todos los Weasley eran idénticos? Aparte de ser pelirrojos._

- ¿Qué es lo que...? Ohh- dijo Parvati- Hermione, que no sea eso que pienso.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?- dijo Padma con un suspiro- Es que una no puede verse mal por que...

- Sus hormonas están mal- desafió Ginny y la miró- Anda, Hermione. Dinos ya, antes de que las clases comiencen.

- Bueno, digamos que encontré algo que no debía. Bueno, no lo encontré...Lo tomé.

- Bien...- dijo Ginny, gesticulizando con sus manos, para que siguiera- ¿Qué más?

- Y mientras lo encontraba y todo aquello, vi algo que no debía. Sentí algo que no debía.

- ¿A quién espiaste?- dijo parvati- ¿Estaban Ron y Lav Lav, dándose más que besos cursis?

- ¡No!- _Aunque eso le servía como excusa_. Triste- No eso...¡Vengan vengan!

* * *

Bueno, allí comienzo. Se los dejo a la imaginación. Saludos y besos que voy de largo, con integrales.

MariSeverus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione miraba a las chicas, mientras cada una sacaba sus propias teorías. Se mordió el labio inferior, cuando todas ellas insistían en que había visto a Ron, haciendo algo indebido con Lavander. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y las miró de nuevo.

- No fue Ron. Fue otra persona. Encontró algo prohibido y lo estudió, lo miró...

- ¡Ohh cuéntanos! No te lo guardes para ti solita- dijo Parvati, emocionada. Hermione inspiró y las miró otra vez. Tenía que decírselo a alguien o iba a estallar.

- Bueno, pero presten mucha atención ¡Y no quiero que me interrumpan!- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Las chicas asintieron, apretando contra sí, las almohadas en la recámara femenina, del león dorado-rojo.

_Estaba caminando, realmente no tenía idea de qué hora era. Caminé y..._

- Sáltate eso...- insistió Padma.

- ¡Shh!- dijo Ginny y Hermione continuó.

_Encontré una botellita y la miré. No recuerdo exáctamente, de qué estaba hecha. Creo que no la leí. La tomé entre mis manos. Estaba en la zona prohibida. Creo que alguien la había dejado allí y..._

- ¿Qué hacías en la zona prohibida?

- Pregúntale a tu novio, Potter- dijo Hermione, con cierto recelo y Ginny guardó silencio.

_Bueno, olí su contenido y sentí muchas cosas diferentes. Olía a menta, amo la menta. Y también olía a fresas. Menta y fresas. Sonreí ante lo que olía. Aunque no suelo confiarme en lo primero que encuentro, me pareció interesante._

_No recuerdo ni la mitad de las cosas, pero sé que al instante en que la olí, sentí que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Sentí que un nuevo ser, resurgía en mi interior._

_Entonces, bajé las escaleras hacia las mazmorras._

- ¡Draco!- chilló Ginny y Hermione, la miró con sorpresa. También el resto- Bueno. ¿Y para qué fuiste hacia allá entonces?

- Espera ¿Quieres?

_Mis pies me guiaron hasta una puerta que seguía iluminada. Miré la luz que desprendía y simplemente, llamé con mucha felicidad. Tenían que abrirme. Y en efecto, me abrieron._

_El profesor Severus Snape, me miró._

_- Señorita Granger, qué hace aquí a estas horas- dijo con su usual voz y yo traté de pensar en algo. Pero no, me sentía totalmente confundida, decidida a...Me sentía distinta, con mucho valor._

_- Hola profesor Snape, vine a hacerle una visita._

_- ¿Para qué?- me gritó y yo sonreí. Ni me pregunten por qué._

_- No sé, creo que por que quiero. ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Pues no me dejó, pero me metí a la fuerza. Puse mi pie en la puerta y aunque me dolió, continué con mi camino. Aparté la puerta con fuerza. Ni sé como y me introduje allí. Lo hice retroceder con mucho cuidado._

_Sus ojos estaban desorbidtados, casi me hacía sentir la ira con la que me miraba. Aunque les confieso que eso no me detuvo. Eso me hizo sentir feliz. Lo empujé sobre la cama, sobre lo primero que encontré..._

- ¡Hermione!- chilló Parvati y ella inspiró.

- Espera...

_Quedó sentado y me miró. Me analizó e incluso me olfateó, para buscarme algún maleficio, bebida o qué se yo. Yo solo percibía de él, el olor a menta y fresas. Lo quería, me atraía._

_- Si no sale de aquí en tres segundos, juro que..._

_- Pero no me da tiempo- dije como una tonta y él, intentó no mirar mi rostro. Dijo que estaba lleno de lujuria y que odiaba mi mirada._

_- Granger, salga en este instante de mi vista- me dijo, pero yo hice todo lo contrario. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y me eché a reír. El aroma era electrizante._

_- Señor, solo quiero pedirle un favor. Y sé, que usted también quiere pedirme algo._

_- ¿De qué está...?- pero no dejé que siguiera. Sí, lo besé. Me miró, trató de apartarme de él, pero simplemente me adherí a él como si fuera una esponja. El olor aumentaba, se mezclaba con otros aromas llamativos. Ese olor a fresa, a menta. Comenzó a saberme igual, sus labios- ¡Granger...!_

_Pero no le hice caso, me sentía rara. Sentía que quería tantas cosas a la vez y no tenía idea de por qué. Mis manos acariciaron su cabello, sus labios, su rostro. Todo lo que podía, mientras él solo trataba de apartarme. Me escabullía por cualquier espacio que dejara libre. Terminé presionándome contra su cuerpo, para besarlo otra vez y se cayó en la cama._

_Fue muy gracioso. Caí junto a él y entonces, nos miramos. Claro que él podía matarme, podía castigarme hasta que cumpliera diecisiete. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada, me dijo que no debía darle importancia._

_Me acomodé entre sus piernas y por más que me tumbaba con sus muslos, me volvía a subir. ¡Me parecía divertido! Al subirme la cuarta vez, aproveché una ligera distracción, cuando sostuve una de sus manos y él forcejeaba para apartarla de sí. Tiré de su camisa y la saqué de su pantalón. _

_- Granger, deténgase ya...- me suplicó, pero no le hice caso. _

_Deshice la camisa, sin importarme qué botón iba en qué cosa. ¿Les dije que no llevaba el saco, por que se iba a dormir? No, no se los dije. Bueno, los botones soltaron y la piel quedó expuesta._

_Me incliné, aunque sentía que sus piernas terminarían por dejarme moretones. Y los besos que le di, se los di también a su cuerpo. Escuché una especie de inspiración rápida y miré como todo su cuerpo temblaba, como su pecho se contraía. Sonreí ante eso._

_- Granger...Basta...- alcé la cabeza y entonces, sonreí otra vez. Tomé su mano, aunque él insistía en apartarla. Lo obligué a colocarla sobre mi pecho y la presioné. No necesito decir qué estaba tocando ¿o sí?_

_La moví alrededor de mí, me hacía sentir muy bien. Su aroma a menta, no se deshacía en el ambiente y me atraía más...Más y más....Llevé su mano hasta mis labios y besé sus dedos, me introduje uno de ellos y entonces, sentí algo que me sorprendió._

_Algo debajo de mí, sus piernas se tensaron y volví a sonreír. Lo sentí debajo de mí._

_No perdí mi tiempo. Ya que él insistía. Me incliné otra vez e intencionalmente, rocé aquella zona prohibida que seguramente, me hubiera costado años de expulsión. O me costará._

_Escuché un gemido suave y me maravillé con el sonido, con la sensación. Intencionalmente, sus piernas se apartaron de mí. O me pareció. Quizá fue un acto involuntario. Yo, tomé eso con mucha diversión, sin dejar de reírme. Les diré que comencé a bajar su pantalón con mucha calma. Miré su rostro. Creo que estaba avergonzado de mostrarme lo que estaba allí._

_Lo miré caer y bien, buscaré una palabra que resuma lo que vi. Una enorme...Bueno ya saben, erección. No perdí mi tiempo y me desvestí ante él. Creo que se avergonzaba de sí mismo, por emocionarse conmigo. O como se diga. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y simplemente lo hice. Me uní a él. Me costó acomodarme a la sensación y él bueno._

_¿Qué puedo decir? Ya había gemido suavemente, desde que me había desvestido. Sostuve sus manos, insistía en apartarme, pero ya no lo iba a dejar. No sabía qué ocurría conmigo, pero no quería irme sin terminar._

_- Entonces...¿Me voy? ¿Basta?_

_- Granger...- Me rogó otra vez y vieran lo lindo que se vio, casi me apiado de él- Por favor...Los chicos de su edad, han de estar mejor._

_- Pero no quiero chicos de mi edad. Lo quiero a usted, en mí- no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero parecía que sí, lo que hacía. Me moví con ligereza, era digamos, superior a mí. Bueno, comparado con mi tamaño._

_Lo hice todo yo misma. No permití que hiciera nada y continué moviéndome. Me divertía su expresión, casi de vergüenza, pero con deseo inferido. Y eso lo comprobé, cuando bajo mis movimientos, hubo otros movimientos. Había cerrado sus ojos, aunque no sé si se había puesto a pensar como solía hacerlo en sus clases._

_Nadie piensa en esa situación ¿O sí? Bien, continué sintiendo sus movimientos bajo de mí y sonreí. Lo que yo esperaba. Y ni sé por qué lo esperaba._

_- ¿Me voy?_

_No me dijo nada y bueno, solté sus manos que cayeron en la cama con un ruido seco. Pero no duraron mucho tiempo allí, vinieron hasta mí otra vez y admiré cómo se levantó de la cama. Creí que haría algo, pero solo me abrazó y afianzó sus movimientos._

_Terminamos de una forma muy curiosa. Parecida a una masa de jadeos y sudor. Se tumbó sobre la cama, conmgio sobre él y me miró fijamente. Yo simplemente sentí sueño y ahogué un bostezo. Me acomodó a su lado, miró su camisa y se la quitó como pudo. Curiosamente, estaba intacta. Me dormí a su lado._

Hermione se preguntó, por qué ninguna de las chicas la había interrumpido. Al finalizar e inspirar, las tres estaban paralizadas. Con la garganta seca y los ojos bien abiertos.

- Sí, lo sé. ¡Es terrible!


End file.
